Hot For Teacher
by The Stars Above Your Head
Summary: Ok, this is my first multi-chapter on FanFic, so please tell me what you think.**AkuRoku and Zemyx** Summary: Demyx doesn't think he'll ever find the perfect guy for him. But what happens when he gets a new student teacher in his Art History class?
1. Oh Wow Man!

Ok, please don't kill me. My first multi-chapter FanFic, so I hope **someone** like it… *looks around nervously* So please tell me what you think. It'll be greatly appreciated! :D

I don't own Kingdom Hearts… Squeenix and Disney do. xP

**~VI-IX VIII-XIII~**

The sun shone radiantly through the window, illuminating the large lecture hall with its natural light. A harmony of fingers swept gracefully over the keyboards of a multitude of laptops, as a firm voice instructed each.

Demyx stared out the window, mesmerized by nature's beauty. The sun's rays reflected perfectly in every direction off the fountain located in the middle of the courtyard. It would have made a beautiful picture. A smaller blonde brought the elder back into reality.

"Demyx! C'mon, class is over." Said blonde glanced around the classroom. Laptops clicked shut, bags were thrown over shoulders, and feet shuffled towards the exit. School was finally done for the week.

The sitarist stretched enthusiastically and sighed dramatically.

"Finally! God, I don't even know why we signed up for 'The History of Art'." Roxas looked up at his friend.

"Because you need to take it before you take the Art course. Get over it." The elder stuck his tongue out at the younger.

"Heey! Look who's finally done class!" An annoyed eye roll, courtesy of Demyx, and a sarcastic scoff from Roxas made the redhead's grin grow.

"Sorry we were getting an education Axel. Just because you're not able to, doesn't mean we're not." Mock sadness reached said redheads' features.

"That hurt Roxy… Why would you say something like that?"

"Because it's true." Axel glared at the elder blonde.

"Hey! Do you want a ride home, or not?" Demyx sighed again, yet crawled into the back of Axels' car.

**~VI-IX VIII-XIII~**

The ride back to the house the three shared was disgustingly long; nearly two hours. Demyx was glad he had charged his mp3 player the night before, that way he could damage his ears with good music, instead of Axel and Roxas' aimless flirting. Time tends to pass much quicker with good old Rock and Roll.

By the time the trio got home, it was nearing six p.m. As Demyx removed an ear bud, his and Axels' stomachs growled in unison.

"I'll go order a pizza." The younger blonde stated after chuckling slightly, then walking into the small, two bedroom house. Axel was soon on his tail, slamming the front door shut behind him.

Demyx groaned. He had homework to do! Said blonde slung his bookbag over his shoulder, and slugged towards the door. The first thing that greeted him was a hushed moan. He groaned once again.

"Guys! I have homework, try to keep it PG!" The elder blonde quickly made his way up the creaking stairs, and slammed his bedroom door shut (to further block the noises that were sure to continue in due time) and slumped into his welcoming bed.

He would admit that he was jealous of Axel and Roxas' relationship. Who wouldn't be, they were perfect together. Now, don't get him wrong, he loved them both, and was utterly and extremely happy when they started dating, and when Axel moved in, but their perfectness was just too… Perfect. Demyx wished he had someone perfect for him too. But, no such luck.

Whatever. It's not like he needed to worry about that this very second, right? Besides he _did_ have homework. Pulling out his mp3 player once more, he began his essay for his Forensic Sciences class. Unfortunately, his previous thoughts interrupted his progression on the essay. Before he knew it, he had a list of qualities for his perfect guy: Smart, able to stand on his own, yet still looks for protection, somewhat shy, quiet, emo style (Mmm, Dem-Dem likes his emos ^3^) incredibly sexy, great in bed, and overall, perfect for him.

Demyx's eyes widened when he re-read what he had written, swiftly crumpling the sheet into a ball, and chucking it into the trash can across the room.

Oh my. Pharmaceutical help was looking better and better by the minute. The blonde sighed and pulled out an ear bud, only to replace it once more after hearing the two in the room beside his.

Yup, better and better.

**~ VI-IX VIII-XIII~**

Yes likey… No likey? **Please **let me know. 


	2. Got It Bad, Got It Bad, Got It Bad

Okay! Thank you for all the comments! They really made me happy!  So here you go, chapter 2! 

Also! In the last chapter, Axel kinda pops out of nowhere. I realize that I forgot to say that they were outside in the courtyard. Sorry! I will go fix that. -_-"

**~VI-IX VIII-XIII~**

"Demyx! Get your lazy ass outta bed! We gotta go in an hour, and lord knows how long it takes you to get ready!"

The blonde groaned, rubbing his eyes and yawning soon afterwards. Demyx didn't see why Axel was in such a rush to get to their bands' gig… It was only… Seven pm… Whoops.

The sitarist jumped out of his chair (he had fallen asleep at his desk again) and attempted to pull a pair of skinny jeans on, not realizing he still had his jeans from the previous day on. When this was realized, he quickly discarded his old jeans, replacing them with a pair of bright blue ones. His shirt was also replaced with a fishnet long sleeve underneath a purple and black striped tee, the head of Jack Skellington dead center. Luckily, his hair was, mostly, still intact (Mohawk-wise) and didn't require much time, nor effort to get it looking its best once again.

In mere seconds, the blonde was out of his room, and skipping every other stair in great haste. The redhead and younger blonde were visible through the front window, delicately placing the instruments in the trunk and back seat of Axels' car. Demyx took a breath of relief. He walked out of the house casually, as if he had been ready for hours.

"I don't know how someone can sleep until seven pm, but my god Demyx, you've found a way!" Axel was obviously vexed; steam practically pouring out his ears. Demyx shrugged it off. It was obvious that Axel had been denied sex that morning, and was taking his frustration out on the blonde. It was like that, oh, almost every morning. Axel knew he couldn't get mad at Roxas, or he'd have no sex ever. But Demyx would take it. He didn't mind, because he was really just laughing his ass off on the inside.

The three climbed into the car, Axel and Roxas not noticing Demyxs' struggle just to _sit_ in the back, the instruments invading his personal space. The blonde himself barely noticed; memories of the previous night crept back into his mind. Would he ever find the right guy? Were his standards too high? No, no, how hard is it to find a guy that loves music, is shy and quiet, yet has a fiery personality, and is gorgeous… Maybe they were a _little_ high…

The car stopped and all three removed themselves from it.

"Demyx! Didn't you get enough sleep?! You don't need to be zoning out all the time god dammit!" Said blonde couldn't hide his adorable grin as the pyromaniac became more and more fired up. A petite hand made its way to Axels' shoulder.

"Axel, can you get this for me please? It's too heavy for me…" Immediately, the redhead relaxed.

"Sure thing Roxy." Roxas grimaced slightly at the condescending nickname, but turned to the elder blonde.

"I don't know what you see in him… Roxy." A glare was set upon said blondes face at the mention of his hated nickname, but soon weakened, and a smirk replaced it all together.

"You know Demyx, I went in your room this morning."

"So?"

"Guess what I found." Demyx was confused. He had nothing worth hiding in his room.

"What?" The smaller blonde pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of his back pocket. Demyxs' eyes widened.

"I thought you were writing an essay last night Dem, not jotting down qualities for your dream boy… Besides, isn't that a little...Middle school-ish?" The mullet haired boy began to blush a deep crimson, Roxas' smirk turning into a playful smile.

"How… How did you find that?" Demyx asked, barely able to find his voice.

"I told you, I went into your room. I came up to wake you up, and when I stepped on this. I was going to throw it out that is, until I saw 'great' in bed written on it." Demyx was mortified. Roxas could tell.

"Don't worry Dem, I won't tell anyone… Especially him." The petite blonde ended by pointing to his redheaded boyfriend, who had just finished bringing all their instruments into the club.

"Who's talking about me?" The sitarist sighed. Oh the ego on that one.

"No one Axel." Said redhead glared at Demyx once again, causing Demyx to roll his eyes.

"Hey! There's Xion!" The two looked towards where Roxas' finger was pointing. Sure enough, a short, raven-haired girl approached the three, a guitar case slung carelessly over a shoulder.

"Hi guys! Look! I'm not late this time!" The beaming eighteen year old pointed to the watch strapped to her right wrist, which read 8:29.

"Yeah, you're a minute early. Congratulations Xion." She beamed once more before making her way into the club, soon to be followed by the three boys.

**~VI-IX VIII-XIII~**

"Heehee! Great show guys!" The bassist was beaming once again.

"Thanks Xion, you too!" The raven-haired girl mouthed a 'thank you' back to the three before getting in her car, placing her bass-guitar in the passenger's seat beside her and driving away.

**~VI-IX VIII-XIII~**

"Thanks for the ride Axe." Roxas placed a chaste kiss on the redheads' lips before making his way across the courtyard, and into one of the many campus buildings.

"Yeah, thanks Axel." Demyx too began to tread across the courtyard, only to be stopped.

"Hey Dem!" The blonde turned around.

"Yeah Axe?"

"Sorry… About yesterday." A small smile appeared on the blondes' face.

"It's ok Axel… Though you were kind of a bitch." The sitarist was gleaming as he ran into the building his class was in, out of the range of the redheads' profanities.

**~VI-IX VIII-XIII~**

AS Demyx walked into his and Roxas' Art History class, he noticed said blonde sitting in the back row, asleep on his bag. The elder blonde sat beside him, intrigued.

"Roxas?" Nothing

"Roxas?!" Said blonde stirred, brought his head up and rubbed his eyes.

"Roxas, are you okay? You never fall asleep in class."

"Yeah…" A yawn. "I just didn't sleep very well last night, that's all."

"Yeah I totally believe you."

"Sure you do Dem."

"I do! Rea-ll…y." All oxygen left the sitarists' lungs.

"Dem…? Demyx? Demyx!"

"Demyx isn't here right now; please leave a message after the beep… Beep."

"Demyx! Seriously!"

Said blonde heard nothing but the sweet hymn of Alleluia in his ears, as his eyes were fixed on the blunette in the front of the lecture hall. One deep sapphire eye glanced around the room, analyzing. The dark blue orb studied intently, determined on collecting every detail of their subject. It didn't take the eye long to find those of Demyx. The blonde proceeded to blush a deep crimson and look away. What was wrong with him?!

"Demyx…? Are _you_ ok?" Wide eyes looked back at Roxas.

"I don't know Roxas… Do I look okay?"

"You look… Red." The sitarist slammed his head against the table, drawing somewhat of an audience to himself, which was soon directed to the professor.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as I had told you last week, we have a student teacher that will be studying this class throughout the semester. Mr. Zexion Hiroshima. Zexion, you may sit here." The grey haired man pointed to small table beside his own desk.

Demyx felt his arms shaking, his heart beating at speeds he never knew possible… But why? He didn't even know this guy, but, he had so much control over him. It frightened the blonde a bit. He didn't know what was going on. The professor began the lesson, but Demyx heard nothing, nothing but one name… _Zexion_.

The blonde groaned inwardly.

'_Maybe some music will help.' _He reached into his pocket, and pulled out his mp3 player. Carefully, he placed the ear bud in his ear, and played whatever song he could find… He gulped when he heard the lyrics of the song he'd picked.

"_**Got it bad, got it bad, got it bad! I'm hot for teacher!"**_


	3. What Are You Doin' This Weekend?

Ok, ok… I AM SO SORRY!!! D': I really DID mean to post this up sooner, but I've been so fricken BUSY! D Yeah, as in TWO practices a day… FOR THE SAME TEAM! D Anyway, you can stop reading this, (For those who haven't already) and read chapter 3! :D

**~VI-IX VIII-XIII~**

The rest of the afternoon was an incoherent blur. Lyrics rang through the blondes ears, the image of hisface burned into his vision. Demyx barely registered the mock threats that spilled through the redheads lips.

He crawled into the backseat, like he did every day, but something was different… He felt different. Something wasn't right… His heart told him something was missing.

'_I miss him…? I MISS HIM?!' _

The sitarists' eyes widened to widths thought impossible to man.

'_No, NO! Demyx, get a grip man! You don't even know him! Well… You know his name… And that he has the most beautiful eyes, and hair that looks smooth a silk… And probably the most angelic voice on earth…'_

A deep heat ran across Demyx's face causing him to swiftly increase the volume of music flowing into his ears in a failed attempt to force the thoughts out… His pants were tight enough as it is.

"-yx… DEMYX!" Said blondes head snapped up, the rest of him almost falling to the car floor in the process.

"W-what?"

"Oh nothing, you've just been sitting in the car for an extra half hour, and dinners ready."

"O-oh...Ok, t-thanks Axel." The redheads' eyebrows went up in confusion.

"What's wrong with you, Dem?"

"Me?! Oh nothing, nothing at all! I'm absolutely, positively… Fine." A skeptical look was sent to the blonde.

"Demyx, you're a horrible liar. Got it memo-"

The blonde huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it memorized."

**~VI-IX VIII-XIII~**

Demyx was… Melancholy, to say the least, when he woke up to find complete and utter silence. No yelling from in the kitchen, no alarm clock buzzing irritatingly, no fists pounding on the door, their owner screaming about how they were going to be late. Just silence.

It was Saturday.

The blonde was aggravated. Saturday meant no school; no school meant no Art History class; and no Art History class meant no Zexion! The thought was quite infuriating to him really. He needed to know what was going on; why he was practically _craving_ the small blunette.

His feet shuffled through the hall, down the stairs and into the living room. Axel sat on the couch, the small blonde sleeping in his lap. Bright green orbs were glued to the television set as Roxas fidgeted in his sleep. The sitarist let a small smile cross his features. He was proud of the little blonde to be able to tame the wild redhead.

Demyx slumped into the recliner beside the couch, and looked back down at the slumbering blonde. His petite face was tinted pink, a slight sweat covering the entirety of his face.

As the elder blondes' curiosity got the better of him, he relocated himself to beside the youngest, closely inspecting his moist face.

"Yeah, Dem, that's my crotch, thanks." The mulleted blonde then realized how close he was to the redheads' crotch, in his attempt to diagnose the blonde.

"Heheh, sorry Axe. But what's wrong with Roxas?

"Dunno… Woke me up at three this morning, kept saying 'I don't feel good, Axe.'. I brought him down here to take his temperature, put him on the couch, and when I got back he was sound asleep.

Demyx listened intently, still trying to diagnose Roxas.

"What other symptoms does he have?" The redhead sent the sitarist a confused look.

"What else is wrong with him?"

"Oh! Um… He threw up a couple times this morning, and was complaining about being sore and cold."

"Hmm… Sounds like the flu to me." Axel sighed.

"Greeeeeat."

"You get about seven more days of that." Smiling, Demyx pointed to Roxas, who began to blink slowly; Bright blue orbs were glazed over.

"How ya feeling little buddy?"

A groan was emitted from said blonde.

"Roxy…How ya doing baby?"

"I don't feel good Axe." The redhead shifted the youngest so he was cradled in his lap, before brushing loose strands of hair off the blondes' slick forehead and placing a loving kiss upon it. Roxas gently nuzzled his head into the crook of Axels' neck, slowly drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" Said blonde blinked a few times, staring straight at Demyx as he did so.

"…I hurt, and… I'm cold… And I don't feel good…" The young blonde pouted slightly, his voice coated with slight pain.

Demyx stood up.

"Where are you going?" Axel pressed, as he saw Demyx reach for the key to his car.

"Where do you think I'm going?"

"I dunno. That's why I asked." The sitarist sighed and rolled his eyes.

'I'm going to the drug store to find something that will make Roxas feel better."

"Oh…Ok, but don't take ten hours, ok?" Demyx rolled his eyes once again, only more jokingly this time as he walked out of the house and towards Axels' beloved machine.

Once inside, and safely secured, the sitarist plugged in his mp3 player into the radio. The entire vehicle was filled with the actual music, instead of the stuff _Axel_ calls music. He chose a random playlist and began driving.

As the car came to a stop in the parking stall Demyx had chosen, said blonde checked his pockets, just to confirm he had his wallet. Once through with that, he made his way into the small building.

The drug store had only three aisles, each filled with various ibuprofens, children's medications, and cold and flu remedies. Demyx went through each aisle hoping to find something that would suit Roxas' symptoms.

The blonde must have searched through _every single_ item in the building, but _every single_ item had something that Roxas would refuse to let enter his body, or was allergic to.

Demyx was searching the last aisle when he heard _it_, not only over the speaker system, but from closer.

"I've been waiting my whole life for just one FUCK  
And all I needed was just one FUCK  
How can you say that you don't give a FUCK  
I find myself stupified, coming back again  
All I wanted was just one FUCK  
One tiny little innocent FUCK  
And when I feel like I'm shit out of LUCK  
I find my stupified, coming back again!"

His hands went limp; all he was holding fell to the ground.

That's _exactly_ how he imagined h-

"Sir, are you alright?" The blonde spun around to face the blunette.

He opened his mouth to reply, but nothing escaped his throat except a small, barely audible squeak. So, instead, Demyx nodded.

Zexion gave him a surprised, yet skeptical look. The sitarist quickly picked up the scattered flu remedies and made his way to the check-out counter, the blunette right on his tail.

As Zexion scanned the items, his face shifted to 'Observation Mode'. Demyx noticed this quite quickly, and tried to act as normal as he could, which ended with him almost tripping through the door, and almost missing the slight chuckle and the quiet, "See you on Monday, Demyx."

**~VI-IX VIII-XIII~**

LOLOLOLOLOL! Ok, ok. For those who don't understand the singing thing, the music was playing, and Zexion was singing along, thinking no one was there. I dunno if that was kinda self-explanatory or not, so yeeeeeeah. Sorry about that too!


	4. Teacher Needs To See Me After School

Heey guys! :D What's up? With me, it's the SNOW FALLING FORM THE FRIGGIN SKY! D: Snow, ice, wind… WINTER! In FALL! SCANDAL! Even though today is officially the first day of winter... But that's ok. Annnnnnyway :D I know I haven't posted in a while, but I've been busy: Ball, choir, school (eww), and friends. But! I am here now… And, on the plus, the next chapter is about a quarter done, and should be up by next week! Hopefully. (^_^)

* * *

Demyx was ecstatic; he and Zexion were on a first name basis. Why he wasn't worried that the bluenette knew his name-when the two had never conversed- was a mystery to even him. Yet, he was overjoyed.

The blonde locked the car, and practically skipped into the house.

"…Demyx, why are you humming?" Cue the blush.

"Ummm, all of the above?" Emerald orbs rolled sarcastically.

"Did you at least get something for Roxas?"

"Of course! What am I, incompetent?"

"Uh, yeah." A groan, only, not from Demyx.

"Axel…?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Is Demyx back yet?"

"Hey little buddy!" A large grin spread over the elder blondes face.

"And, I have something for you… DRUGS!" Roxas emitted a slight chuckle.

"Thanks for bringing me drugs Dem."

"Anytime kiddo. I'll be right back; I'll get you some water so you can have your drugs."

The kitchen was small, barely big enough for two, but somehow managed to fit the three males, plus the occasional friend that would drop by.

Demyx opened the cabinet above the sink, taking out a clear glass and filling it with water. He opened one of the boxes of remedies, poured two pills, and went back into the kitchen, still humming.

"Seriously Demyx, you're starting to creep me out with all that humming. Why are you so happy?" Said blonde almost crushed the fragile pills in his hand, out of surprise.

'_Why _am _I so happy?' _

"Axel… Let him be happy, jeez."

"Sorry Roxy." The small blonde rolled his eyes, Axel wasn't _really _sorry.

The sitarist handed Roxas the small –almost pulverized- pills, along with the glass full of water. The young blonde swallowed the pills, and then placed his head back in the crook of his lovers' neck. The redhead began to hum quietly to the blonde, in hopes to lull him back to sleep. After watching for a few moments, Demyx made his way upstairs, and into his room.

He fell on his bed, like a girl from a movie who just figured out she was in love, only, that's not what was on his mind.

How did Zexion know his name? The professor never called him by name, and no one else called him by his name; so how did he know? This question caused the weekend to go by much too slowly.

**~VI-IX VIII-XIII~**

It was finally Monday. Roxas was still sick, so Demyx was going to school alone. He was excited, yet nervous; if he royally embarrassed himself, he sank alone.

The sitarist made sure to dress nicely. Why? He himself didn't know.

He quickly made his way to the car –after telling Roxas to feel better- and sped away. The sooner he got to class, the sooner he could ask Zexion the question that was bothering him all weekend.

When he finally _did_ get to the university, he practically _ran_ to the classroom. A few students were scattered around the room, conversing in pairs and groups. Sunlight shone effortlessly through the uncountable number of windows spread out over the walls of the room; the metal of the desks sparkled in it.

The blonde put his books in his usual spot, and glance carefully around the room. Feet rushed down the stairs, towards the petite bluenette. Demyx caught his breath, and tried to slow his heartbeat to a relatively normal speed. He cleared his throat, and braced himself.

"Um… Z-Zexion?"

"Hmm?" The blunettes' attention was on rearranging the papers and books on his desk.

"Zexion." Firmness radiated off the blondes' words; Zexion had no choice but to turn around.

Eyes met, heart beats increased, palms became sweaty.

"Yes?" His voice was softer, sweeter, suave.

"How do you know my name?"

"I heard your obnoxious friend yelling at you on Friday."

"Oh…" The blondes face radiated, causing the bluenette to chuckle.

"Demyx, would you like to have lunch with me today? ...Demyx?" The sitarist could only nod; no voice came out of his throat.

"Wonderful." Zexion smiled.

"Take your seats!"

VI-XI VIII-XIII

"You know, I would not have seen you listening to Disturbed. You seem like a… Classical kind of guy." The bluenette smiled; he had been doing that a lot in the past hour.

"Well, my cousin got me into the whole "emo" thing by cutting my hair, replacing my wardrobe and by forcing me to listen to CD's like that for hours on end. I guess I eventually came to enjoy it. But, I'm a sucker for Classic _Rock_."

"Me too! Who's your favorite band?"

"AC/DC, Foreigner, and Van Halen."

"Nice. Ya can't forget Rush, though." Navy orbs widened.

"Of course. Demyx, do you by any chance play guitar?"

"Why yes I do. The sitar as well." The blonde flashed a toothy grin. "What about you? I know you sing, but any instruments? By the way, you have an amazing voice." The bluenettes' face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"…Thank you. Um, I play the piano, and the violin." Another grin.

"Cool! I wanna hear you play sometime! That'd be really awesome!" Zexion smiled a bit.

"Sure, but you have to sing with me, deal?" Demyx, surprised, agreed.

"Friday at seven. I'll make dinner, okay?" The blonde nodded.

"Umm… You can text me your address!"

The two exchanged numbers, then headed to their classes, both unable to bare the wait of four days.

**~VI-IX VIII-XIII~**

Since Roxas was feeling ill, Demyx decided to cook him and Axel dinner, though, he made no promises it would be edible. Luckily, Axel and Roxas both loved Spaghetti, one of the few dishes Demyx could make.

After stopping at the grocery store, and returning home, Demyx began preparing his specialty.

Water boiled, cans and boxes were opened, and lids were placed on pots. The kitchen smelled heavenly; the blonde was also preparing desert. Once the spaghetti was cooked and plated, and the cupcakes were iced (with cream cheese icing ^_^), Demyx brought out dinner for the two. The lovers enjoyed their meal in peace, seeing as Demyx had homework.

The sitarist had a paper –already three quarters done- to finish for his Zoology course, as well as a speech for his Forensic Sciences course, both due Friday. Time with Zexion would be the perfect end to a stressful day.

Once his speech and paper were finished, Demyx went back into the living room to see how the lovebirds were doing… Even though they were more like rabbits…

The pair was asleep on the couch, Axel on his back, Roxas on his lovers' stomach. His fever had gone down, from what the elder blonde could see, and he must have been feeling better, or he wouldn't have let Axel give him the brand new bruise on his neck. Axel; what a sex fiend.

The sitarist made his way buck up the stairs, rolling his eyes at Axels' obvious attempts. As Demyx lay down in his bed, something crinkled under his body. He got up, grabbed the paper, and read it: **Smart, able to stand on his own, yet still looks for protection, somewhat shy, quiet, emo style, incredibly sexy, great in bed, and overall, perfect for me.**

Once finished reading, Demyx smiled to himself. He wondered how many slots Zexion fit into.

**~VI-IX VIII-XIII~**

The rest of the week dragged on; why did they have to decide Friday on a Monday? Now it would feel like _months_ before the end of the week.

Roxas was back at school the next day, much against Axels' bribes –"C'mon Roxy! Just one more day! We'll have the _whole _house to ourselves for the day, and since you're feeling better…"-.

**~VI-IX VIII-XIII~**

Said blonde was more than surprised when Demyx left his books at his chair, and began talking to the student teacher, obviously flirting.

"What is that boy doing?"

**~VI-IX VIII-XIII~**

"Demyx! Where were you for the past three hours?!" A smile.

"I was practicing my speech."

"With who?"

"Zexion."

The alarm on Demyxs' phone went off, signaling his need to get to his Zoology class. He dashed off, leaving Roxas, mouth agape, eyes wide, speechless.

* * *

Heehee! Ok guys, there ya are! Chapter Four!!! :D

And! Before I forget, I REALLY wanna thank Zenxara for all her helpfulness! Anyone who liked the Summary can thank her. She suggested I write one (Even though I suck at it xD). And I wanna thank Feed Meh Bacon… Why, cause you're awesome! 3 ( TT^TT) –Tears of joy for you both!

Just to be clear here, I love EVERY SINGLE PERSON who reviews my story!!! 3 3 3 Cybercookies for you ALL! :D

Lots and lots of love, and wishing you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! –MJ


	5. How Did You Get So Bold?

Oh my goodness! I haven't died! I promise!! D: I've just had finals! PLUS! This weekend is a four-day-weekend… So that means… YOU GET ANOTHER CHAPTER! Although, all of you deserve cookies and gold stars for not freaking out at me! 3 Thank you very much. Anyway… Here's chapter 5! (Holy crap! Five chapters already? xD)

Demyx chuckled to himself. Roxas was obviously shocked, but why? He didn't know. Was he not allowed to have friends?

The blonde made his way across the courtyard; it was raining. Axels' car horn blared three times; somebody was in a bad mood. Yet, Demyx hurried to the car-not because of Axel, but because the rain was causing his hair to fall.

The ride home seemed much shorter to the sitarist, reasons unknown. But he wasn't complaining.

As he lay on his bed, eyes closed, he enjoyed the silence that engulfed the house. That is, until there was a knock at his door.

"Come in… If you have to…" The door squeaked and jumped as it was pushed over the carpet that covered Demyx's floor.

"Hey Demyx. Are you ok?" Said blonde forced one eye open to see a blurry outline of Roxas.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He placed his arms behind his head, propping it up, but aqua orbs remained unobservable.

"Hey, uh, sorry about kinda, freaking out at you today. I was just not expecting _you_ to be spending your lunch with a _teacher_." The sitarist stifled a laugh.

"He's a cool guy. You'd probably like him if you go to know him."

"I dunno Dem… Most of your friends are… Interesting?"

"'Interesting?' Who's 'interesting?'"

"Luxord, Xaldin, _Xigbar_." This time, Demyx full out laughed, opening his eyes to look at Roxas' face.

"You just don't like Xigbar because he felt you up when he was drunk! Which, might I add, was quite funny!" The elder blonde received a stern glare from the younger.

"It's true!"

"Whatever." As Roxas, flushed, walked out the door. The sitarist laughed again, and then went into the kitchen for a snack.

"Dude! Party. Here. Friday." Demyx chuckled before replying,

"Dude! I'm. Busy. Friday." Axel dropped the piece of toast he was previously eating in shock.

"You? You're busy on a Friday?!"

"Yes, I am. Deal with it." Jeez, first Roxas, now Axel. Did he really not have that much of a life?

"Where could you possibly be going?"

"A friend's house." Demyx quickly went back to his room; he was sick of this.

He layed down on his bed, and took a few calming breaths.

Two days down, three to go.

**~VI-IX VIII-XIII~**

The rest of the week went by much faster than Demyx expected it to. Wednesday was a breeze; Thursday flew by; And surprisingly, Friday was gone in a flash, at least until he got home.

Once the trio returned home, Demyx immediately retreated to his room, locking the door, and blasting his music louder than necessary. Once these tasks were completed, the blonde pulled his closet doors open; he needed to find something suitable to wear.

An hour and a half later and the aqua eyed teen had torn his closet apart in a vain attempt to find something to wear. Another half hour passed, and the blonde had decided on an outfit: A black long sleeve underneath a blue tee-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans paired with a studded belt and black and yellow converse.

After checking his outfit for any flaws (holes, unzipped flies, ect.), Demyx went down the stairs, and into the dimly lit living room. The kitchen table was right smack-dab in the middle, covered in a few varieties of alcohol.

"Let me guess… BYOB?" The redhead smirked.

"You know it."

Any other form of furniture was pushed against the walls to make room for the "dance floor" (More like Make-Out-In-Plain-Sight area). Demyx was glad he would be gone for that part.

The sitarist grabbed his instrument, and after wishing Roxas and Axel good luck, hopped into the car and drove across town to the small apartment complex. After checking his hand for the apartment number, he proceeded into the building and continued to the elevator.

As he stood in front of the sixth room of the sixth floor, a lot went through his mind. But in the blink of an eye, he was knocking on the door, a smile plastered across his face.

Zexion answer the door in a haste; his hair pulled back into a sloppy pony tail, and his clothing soaked to the bone.

"Z-Zexion? What happe-" Demyx ended his question as he saw a toddler, no older than three, race out of the apartment… Stark naked.

Acting rashly, the blonde raced after the tot down the hall, removing his hoodie and swaddling the girl in it.

Her laughter filled the hallway as she was carried back to Zexion, whom met them halfway down the hall.

"Thank you Demyx. And, I am sincerely sorry. My cousin is having her second child, and needed someone to watch Olette.

"Don't sweat it. I love kids!" The mentioned blonde stated enthusiastically, tickling the tiny brunettes stomach.

The blunette smiled slightly as he closed the apartment door behind the three.

"So cutie, how old are you?" The child held up three fingers.

"Three huh?"

"Yes, how old are you?" Flabbergasted, Demyx answered.

"19." She smiled.

"Zexy is only 18 because he was put into a grade more than he was supposed to be."

"Sounds like you're going down the same path there, kiddo." The blonde was still amazed at the fact that he was having a conversation this sophisticated with a three year old.

"Alright Olette, come here so we can get you dressed." The brunette smiled, jumping out of Demyxs' arms, and almost tripping over the length of Demyxs' sweater as she ran to Zexion. The blunette scooped her up in his arms, and carried her into what looked like the bathroom.

It took a few minutes, but the pair eventually made their way out of the bathroom; Olette carrying Demyxs' sweater in her hands.

"Thank you very much for letting me borrow your sweater."

"You're very welcome." The child seemed to be very happy, as once again she was beaming.

"Demy! We should watch a movie!" The aqua eyed teen turned to Zexion, to make sure it was alright. Judging by the exhausted look on his face, Demyx took it as a yes.

"Sure thing! What movie do you want to watch?" The tyke thought deeply for a few moments.

"Beauty and the Beast!" Demyx laughed, as he pulled out his mp3 player and an odd looking cord. The blunette rushed up to the blonde.

"Demyx, I don't own Beauty and the Beast!" The mentioned smiled warmly.

"But I do."

After attaching the cord to his mp3 player, and the television, the blonde searched through the device, stopping upon a file, labeled "Beauty and the Beast".

"You're kidding me… You're a lifesaver Demyx." The sitarist turned bright red.

"No. not really. I'm just a little kid on the inside."

After starting the movie, the three sat on the couch, and _all _allowed themselves to get absorbed into the film.

About an hour into the film, Olette managed to dose off, her head resting on Demyxs' lap. Zexion took note to this, and cradled the toddler in his arms, taking her to his room, and placing her on his bed, leaving her to sleep the rest of the night.

When he returned, Demyx was still as absorbed into the movie as when he left. The blunette sat down next to the blonde, and continued to watch the movie.

**~VI-IX VIII-XIII~**

Demyx opened the apartment door; It was nearing ten, and he needed to make sure that no one killed anyone else.

"Thank you, very much Demyx. I probably would have died if you hadn't helped me with Olette."

"Honestly Zexion, it was no problem. I told you, I love kids. And it was actually quite fun. Olette is a little sweetheart and she is quote smart…" As Demyx dragged on, he glanced awkwardly around the hall.

"Demyx…" The mentioned teen looked back at Zexion, only to be brought into a warm, firm kiss. His eyes fluttered closed as he wrapped his arms around the smallers' waist. The blunette pulled away.

"Thank you Demyx." The blonde smiled, before pulling the younger into another kiss.

Their lips moved together sensually, as Demyx rubbed small circles on Zexions' hips. Again, the smaller pulled away.

"Demyx, do you want to stay here? I mean, I know you have a party at your house, but Olette would be ecstatic if she woke up and you were there, an-" The sitarist smirked.

"So, I'm staying over for Olette?"

"Well no, but a little and, well…" The blunette stuttered and stammered, a subtle blush covering his face.

"Well, well ,well, I didn't even think you had the ability to blush, Zexion." Crimson reached the younger's ears.

"C'mon." The elder grabbed Zexions hand and led him back to the couch. Laying down, he lifted the smaller onto his chest.

The blunettes' eyes were wide, as was the blondes smile. Soon, Zexion lowered his head so it rested on Demyxs' chest.

"Your heart is beating quite fast, Demyx." The sitarist smirked.

"It must have been that kiss…" Demyx could feel the heat radiating off Zexions face through his shirt. Though, after a few moments, he heard Zexion yawn, and after having the blonde rubbing circles on his back soothingly, it was hard for the blunette to not fall asleep.

Demyx kissed the youngers' forehead lovingly.

"Good night Zexion. I hope your dreams come true… I know mine did."


	6. I Heard You MIssed Us, We're Back!

Heheheh... PLZ DUN KEEL MEH! (TT^TT) I LOVE YOU ALL! But, I've been busy, REALLY BUSY, and I haven't been able to write. D: But, there's a chapter now, that's all that matters, right? Even if it did take, oh, what? A month and a half... D: Please don't keel me. DDDDDDD:

**I don't own Kingdom Heart, and if I did, then I would have lots of money. I don't own the Teletubbies either. I'm not too sad about that one.

The pair slumbered on the couch through the evening and well into the morning. At around 9:30, the two were awakened by the soprano voice of Olette.

"Zexy! I'm hungry."

The apartment was quiet for a few more moments, then, Zexion was up and gathering ingredients for pancakes. The aroma filled the small space, creating a very homey feeling. The blonde was rushing around the kitchen, setting the table for the trio, and getting Olette ready for her mother, who would be arriving shortly.

He felt achieved when he brought the toddler into the kitchen; her extremely long hair pulled into pigtails on either side of her petite head.

"Zexy, Zexy! Look! Don't I look pretty?"

"Adorable." The bluenette replied, not even glancing at the child.

"Uncle Zexy!"

The ear-shattering screech caused Zexion to flip the half burnt pancake onto the floor.

"Olette!" The toddler gasped.

"Uncle Zexy! I-I'm sorry! B-but, but you didn't look at me, and, a-and-" The brunette began to bawl, the cries echoing through the apartment. Zexion sighed, clearly wondering if this could get any more complicated, as Demyx began comforting the child.

Olette wrapped her arms around the blondes' neck, and began sobbing into it.

"I'll calm her down, you have fun with this." Demyx whispered to the bluenette, winking as he carried the toddler into the living room.

The sitarist flopped onto the blue leather couch, placing Olette in his lap.

"Olette?" The child wiped the tears from her emerald eyes, along with her cheeks.

"Sweetheart, you can't just yell at someone like that. You know that, right?" She nodded, wiping her pink nose on her sleeve.

"Now, you know you have to go apologize to Zexion, right?" Again, Olette nodded.

"You're not going to apologize to him with _that _face are you? Demyx asked playfully. She looked confused; what other face could she use?

Demyx began tickling the small brunettes' stomach and cheeks. In return, the child began smiling and laughing.

"That's better!" The blonde exclaimed flashing his own pearly whites as the two walked back into the kitchen, hand in hand.

As the pair entered the room, no pleasant aroma met their noses; no sound of batter sizzling, or pancakes flipping.

The sitarist chuckled as he saw Zexion replacing the three plates that he had placed on the table, with bowls, the forks with spoons, and the syrup with a carton of milk and a box of Cheerios.

The green-eyed girl waited patiently for the bluenette to place the rest of the breakfast items on the table before hugging his legs in a cobra like grip.

"I'm sowwy Uncle Zexy." Zexions' eyes met those of the toddlers, and a smile touched his features. He took Olette in his arms and gave her a proper hug, before breakfast was started.

Demyx watched the adorable scene play out, wanting to utter an "aww" here and there, but refrained from doing so, just in case he killed the moment.

Breakfast was eaten with the murmur of "The Teletubbies" in the background (she may have the intellectual level of a twelve year old, but she _is_ only three). Demyx and Zexion chatted about everything and anything, from music, to sports, to school.

Demyx had found out quite a bit about the bluenette: he had played baseball since he was six; preferred position was first, but could play anywhere. He loves Japanese food, but not spicy food, and his life's' aspiration was to teach High School English.

It was easy for Demyx to talk to Zexion; and hour had passed before they knew it and there was a knock at the door. Zexion left the kitchen to answer it; Demyx followed but stopped by the television to observe Olette watching T.V. so intently, oblivious to the fact that her mother and new sibling had just arrived.

"Olette! Olette, sweetheart, time to go!" A soprano voice called from the entrance of the apartment. Demyx stopped and though hard at where he had heard that voice before...

"Olette! Come on! Let's go home and go see your little brother!"

That voice he knew. He grabbed the toddler (who was still glued to the television) and her bag, and carried her to the door as she fought to get out of his grip, and back to the Teletubbies.

"Hello Xion." Said raven-haired female looked dumbfounded as the blonde placed the child on the floor. Olette ran up to the blonde woman beside Xion.

Something clicked in Demyxs' brain: _"Naminè! Xions' sister, Naminè! She used to come to our practices all the time and help us write songs! How could I forget her?"_

"Hello Naminè, how are you?" The blonde, too, looked surprised.

"Why, hello Demyx, what on earth are you doing here?"

Demyx shrugged, "Just helping Zexion out with some babysitting."

"Well, how... Intriguing. But, we best be getting home; we'll leave you two to yourselves." With a suggestive wink from the blonde, and a few more goodbyes from everyone, the trio left.

The apartment was oddly quiet after the departure; once Naminè and Xions' giggling had faded into silence, and the T.V. was off. Zexion was in the kitchen, washing dishes and staring into space a slight blush across his face. Demyx noted how the sunlight reflected perfectly off the blunettes' skin and his, which was still un-styled from sleep. The blonde quietly walked up behind the younger, and wrapped his arms around Zexions' waist, gently kissing his neck and shoulders. The younger dropped the bowl in his hands out of shock.

"D-Demyx! You cannot do that to me! You scared me half to death!

"Mmm, sorry Zexy." Demyx murmured his apology, nuzzling the shorter teens' neck, as said shorter teen dried his hands on a tea towel, his face sporting a bright pink.

The blonde continued as the younger let out sighs of contentment and placed his hands over Demyxs'. This continued for a few minutes, before Zexion was reminded of something horrible.

"Demyx, shouldn't you be getting back to your house?" His voice was coaxed with disappointment of reminding Demyx of this, so he turned around to face the blonde, and continued, "I could go with you, if you would like."

Demyx suppressed a laugh, "Zex, my two best friends just threw a huge house party. The place is going to look like a total shit box and they'll be hung-over to Hell and back; not exactly a great first impression."

Zexions' usually monotonous face brightened a bit as a minuscule smile crossed his facial features.

"Tell you what, I'll go home, clean up, help my _poor friends_ sober up, and you can come chill at my house tomorrow. Deal?"

A smile, "Deal."

Demyx, too, smiled, and then checked the closest clock for the time -12:42-, before grabbing his bag, and heading towards the door. He grabbed the handle, and twisted it; Zexion held it open as he took a step out of the apartment.

"Well, I'll see ya tomorrow, Zexy!" The blonde flashed his pearly whites, and swooped in, kissing Zexions' cheek, and walked to the elevator. The bluenette stood in the doorway, dumbfounded from the abrupt goodbye, but smiled gently and closed the door.

"Indubitably."

HOSHIT. Heheheh. Ok! There you go, kind of a filler chapter, kind of not. xDD MAN, I'M KIND OF NERVOUS. NAMINE AND XION CAN GOSSIP. Uh-oh. *dramatic! music* Anyway, hope ya'll enjoy, tell me what you think. Is there something you want to see in the next chapter, or chapters next to come! Please let me know! Cause I'm kinda running out of ideas. (^_^); I HOPE YOU LIEK TEH CHAPTER.


End file.
